Mera (DC Extended Universe)
|-|Battle Armor= |-|Princess of Xebel= Summary Y'Mera Xebella Challa﻿, more commonly referred to as Mera, is the daughter of King Nereus and a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna and ally of Aquaman, prince and later king of Atlantis. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-C Name: Y'Mera Xebella Challa﻿, Mera Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Atlantean princess of Xebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Water Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Master Martial Artist, Skilled Pilot, Expert Swimmer Attack Potency: Likely Large Island level (As a member of the Atlantean royalty, she should be comparable to Aquaman before becoming the King of Atlantis. Defeated several Men of War soldiers, including general Murk. Managed to push back Steppenwolf with a water blast) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ swimming speed with Relativistic combat speed and Relativistic+ reactions (Dodged multiple plasma shots from the Men of War) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class Z Striking Strength: Likely Large Island Class Durability: Likely Large Island level (Took hits from Steppenwolf) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Dozens of meters with water manipulation Standard Equipment: Atlantean armor, suit, ship Intelligence: High. Is a highly skilled combatant and pilot Weaknesses: Is a bit weaker outside water Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hydrokinesis: Mera has the ability to manipulate water, which makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright. She was able to create a sudden breach while fighting against Steppenwolf, eliminating all the water that surrounded the New God, and collapsed on him, likewise used this ability against Orm to prevent him from killing Arthur, removing all the water around him and then collapsing on him. She also has the ability to drain the water of others, as she did Steppenwolf, to save Thomas Curry from being drowned and later performed a similar technique in Arthur Curry by using his sweat to activate an ancient Atlantean device that contained a hologram of the King Atlan. Mera was also able to manipulate an immense wave to save Thomas Curry and after giving a girl a coin to make a wish at a fountain, Mera created several miniature dolphins with water from the fountain. Mera has also shown that she can use water to create powerful rays of hard water to send several Atlantean soldiers flying away and create tentacles of water to defeat two Xebelians soldiers and to free Vulko from the Men-of-War. Mera also has the advanced ability to create solid projectiles with liquid, as he demonstrated when he used wine from several bottles to create several projectiles and kill several Atlantis soldiers. Also, she created a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk in privacy and use a similar technique during the fight against the Trench monsters, managing to create a bright bubble around her and Arthur, and then expand it to send the Trench away from them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Water Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 6